refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Races Classic
Note: This list is nowhere near complete, and is just a rough suggestion if you want to add some flavor to your challenge. This can and probably will be changed before it is finalized. I try to have one main race and a sub-race that is the polar opposite--the exception being Goblins and Kobolds. Disclaimer: Many of these races were inspired by the awesome game Dwarf Fortress. Because it's awesome. Pureblood Humans Humans: Greedy, Expansionistic, and Militaristic, they want to own or lay claim to every last Chunk on this Jeb-forsaken Cube. Their militaries tend to be 125% stronger than the average, and tend to have more Outliers than any other Race. Unfortunately, in their mad dash to have everything, they are very sloppy in their Agricultural techniques, and have to build 125% more Food Sources per population. Humans have 125% more soldiers in their Military (Includes Watchmen) Starting at Iron village, Humans build 2 Outliers every other Stage (Iron Village, Gold City, Lapis Lazuli, Diamond Capital). Humans eat way too much. They need 125% more Food Sources per population than any other Race. Human Sub-Race: Investment Bankers Investment Bankers are the most hated creatures on the face of this Cube. These humans care only for themselves, and build massive, opulent Estates for themselves. They tax whatever poor workers happen to live in their towns, and keep them all in poverty. page 159 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Investment Bankers may not make Outliers Investment Bankers quadruple the number of Nobles in a given Stage. If there are no Nobles in a given Stage (from Wooden Settlement on), there must be at least 2-4 Baron/esses. All Buildings in Investment Bankers towns must be built to Slum standards. All Dwellings in Investment Bankers towns must be based on the "Settler's Shack" "Refugee Refugee Refuge" or "Settler's Shanty" Pureblood Testificates--Pacifist, Agricultural Testificates are a quiet, hard-working people. They are always willing to lend a helping hand, and will gladly help anyone in need. They are by far the most skilled healers on this Cube, so they are at peace with nearly every single other Race out there. They are content to farm their land, and smelt what little ore they need for their tasks. Both their farming fields and Furnaces are free for all to use. Testificates may not build any Military Testificates may not build Walls Testificates only need half as many Food Sources per population than the standard. Up to 4 Testificates may live in any Dwelling (Max 2 per Bedroom) Testificate Sub-Race: Witches The Testificate Witches have gotten a bad rap since the Great Ending War. It is true that many fought with the Endermen and the Ender Dragon, but many forget that many Witches also fought against those self-same forces. They spend their days in Magical pursuits, and tend to try to hide their settlements. Nearly any Race that happens across the Witches attack them, so the Witches tend to make the first strike. Witches may start Magic at the Wooden Settlement Stage. Witches may be used to found a Capital. The Maximum Population for a Witch Settlement is 75. Any more than that and other Races tend to come together and wipe them out. Once the Settlement Population Cap is reached, an Outlier must be founded to progress. Witches may not have Nobles. Witch Player Characters may not have Estates. Witches have to pool all their resources in order to survive. Pureblood Dwarves--Drunken, Surly Midgets (Industrial, Xenophobic) Dwarves are a newer race to the Cube. Nobody knows quite when they appeared, but everyone agrees that they build the finest weapons page 160 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge around. They are most commonly spotted by their short height and voluminous amounts of body hair. 90% of a newborn Dwarf's body weight is hair, though that ratio tends to even out at about 50/50 when fully grown. Dwarves are very fond of alcohol, and can literally make alcohol out of anything. Grass, Wheat, Barley, Pebbles, Dirt, Stone, Clay. Anything. Dwarves are actually born drunk, and need alcohol to get through the working day. They are very protective of their Mountainhomes, and while they do not generally venture out much, they defend their Mountainhomes to the Death. Strike the Earth Syndrome: you must build 7 Hovels in the Dirt Hovel stage. Mountainhome Syndrome: Dwarves may not build traditional Outliers. Dwarven Outliers must be built to the Iron Village stage after a brief Hovel stage. Dwarven Outliers may only be built in the Gold City, Emerald Megalopolis, and Diamond Capital stages. Only 7 Dwarves are sent out to colonize each new Mountainhome. Migrants come by the Creeperload once it is successful, however. The Dwarven Capital and Outliers are known as the "Mountainhomes." Dwarves may start with Technology mods at the Wooden Settlement Stage. Dwarves may use tools, weapons, and armor that are one Stage higher than their current stage. (Wooden Tools in Hovel Stage, Stone Tools in Wooden Settlement, etc). 90% of all Dwarven Buildings must be underground. All Entrances to Dwarf Fortresses should be thoroughly trapped against intruders. Dwarves should have 125% more military than standard. Dwarf Sub-race: Sober Dwarves Every so often, the most horrible thing imaginable happens to Dwarves--they lose all alcohol from their bodies, and become sober. This is a most terrible affliction, and Sober Dwarves are instantly called "Boring" or "Squares" and cast out from the Mountainhomes. Sadly, once Sober, Dwarves are immune to the effects of alcohol. Sober Dwarves are far more friendly than standard Dwarves, though they maintain their Technological edge, and their ability to make superior tools. 4 Hovels are required in the Dirt Hovel stage. While they don't suffer from Mountainhome Syndrome like Pureblood Dwarves, they still Strike the Earth with more population than other races. Sober Dwarves build half the standard military Sober Dwarves may start Technology at the Wooden Settlement Stage. Sober Dwarves may use tools, weapons, and armor that are one Stage higher than their current stage. (Wooden Tools in Hovel Stage, Stone Tools in Wooden Settlement, etc). Sober Dwarves follow standard Outlier ruleset Sober Dwarves build 1 extra Outlier in the Iron Village, Gold city Stages (from standard ruleset). Sober Dwarves may build above or below the surface--up to you. Dwarven Sub-race: Merdorfs page 161 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge The Merdorf people are a proud, strong people. Sadly, the last of the pure-blood Merfolk were wiped out in the Great Ending. the Merdorf come from a handful of Sober Dwarves and Merfolk that intermarried. The resultant mixture were cast out from both of their respective cultures, and forced to find their own way. The Merdorfs do not have the strong beards of normal Dwarves, but instead have mustaches (both sexes) of various sizes, shapes, colors, and styles. They have lost most of their former Dwarven affinity for creating wonderful tools, but still remember well the secrets of Gold. They do not have the webbed appendages of the Merfolk of old, but do require water to be nearby at all times. The Merdorfs managed to stay out of sight of most races following the Great Ending, and prospered for it. The Merdorfs are unparallelled Fishermen, and the most advanced race in maritime technology. What secrets of metal-working they have lost, they have more than made up for in their advances in ships and ship-building technology. While the Dwarves are the unparallelled masters of metals, the Merdorfs are the unparallelled masters of the seas. Merdorfs must build all their settlements bordering (Above, below, beside) water. Merdorf Settlements/Cities may not stray more than (horizontal) 75-150 blocks from water (depending on difficulty). It is perfectly acceptable to build far above or far below water. Merdorfs may build single-Steve boats in the Dirt Hovel stage. (Vanilla boats) Merdorfs may use Wood in the Dirt Hovel stage only for building a dock out into/above the water. OR Merdorfs may forgo the Dirt Hovel and instead build a Hovelboat on the surface of the water, using the same dimensions and requirements as the Dirt Hovel. The Floor/Keel/etc of the Houseboat may be wood, but everything above the water/floor/base of the Houseboat must be some kind of Dirt. Merdorfs must have one underwater settlement constructed by the time they hit Diamond Capital. Merdorfs must have one Settlement built on top of the water by the time they hit Glowstone Expansion. The Settlement on top of the water or Underwater Settlement must be the Settlement that has the Merdorf's main Nether Portal (to counteract the extreme heat of the Nether) Merdorfs have a Population Cap of 50 per Settlement in the Nether. Merdorfs produce 50% of the standard Agriculture (except Fishing) per population Merdorf Fishermen produce 200% the amount of food that other races do. Merdorf Fishermen know how to keep from overfishing an area. 1-2 additional Merdorfs may fish in the same area without overfishing it. Merdorfs may begin using Gold in the Stone Hamlet stage. Pureblood Elves--Frumpy, Hippy Tree-huggers Elves are amongst the most stuck-up creatures that walk this cube, second only to Investment Bankers and Used Kar Kobolds. They are blessed with an extraordinarily long life, and for some reason have become overly attached to nature. Because they live so long, they learn skills far faster than the average person, and don't need as many people per Settlement. Also, they institute a tree-cutting quota to themselves and anyone they trade with. Double the amount of nobles in any given Stage. 1 Baron/ess must move into the Wooden Settlement. page 162 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge 2 Barons/ess must move into the Stone Hamlet. 2 Baron/ess and a Count/ess move into the Iron Village. 2 Baron/ess and 2 Count/esses move in during the Redstone Discovery. Elves need only half the Agricultural Resources per person than the standard ruleset. Tree Cutting Restrictions If selected as the Founding Race, the Tree Cutting Restrictions apply to ALL of that Civilization's Outliers, even if not populated by Elves only 1 Tree may be cut down in the Dirt Hovel stage. Only 4 Trees may be cut down in the Wooden Settlement. Only 10 Trees may be cut down in the Stone Hamlet Only 15 Trees maybe cut down in the Iron Village. Only 20 Trees may be cut down in the Redstone Discovery. Only 25 Trees may be cut down in the Gold City. Only 30 Trees may be cut down in the Glowstone Expansion. Only 45 Trees may be cut down in any subsequent stage. Elf Sub-race: Necrotic Elves Another race left to suffer after the Great Ending War, the Necrotic Elves were ensorcelled by both sides to become masters of the Necromantic arts. Their skin was permanently stained black or grey, their lifespan shortened to that of a mere human, and were hunted nearly to extinction in the years since the Great Ending War. However, because of the powers granted to them as a direct tradeoff during the War, and the fact that Elves are not naturally peaceful like the Testificates, they have proven to be far more resilient than the Witches. Their magical powers are incredible, but as a result Technology tends to malfunction when Necrotic Elves are around. They were among the most powerful of the enchanted races in the Great Ending War, and remain to be a powerful, albeit rare, force to be reckoned with. Necrotic Elves may begin Magic at the Dirt Hovel Stage. Necrotic Elves may not begin Tech until the Gold City Stage. Necrotic Elves build 150% more military than standard. Necrotic Elves must build walls around everything they build in every stage. Pureblood Pigmen: Endangered Forerunners The Pigmen race was nearly wiped out in the Great Ending War, but were among the first of the Races to walk the face of this Cube. both sides used their Magics on the Pigmen to make them stronger but different. There are only a few pockets of Pigmen left anywhere on this Cube. What few Pigmen remain are incredibly powerful in the Magical arts, and still remember the ancient Crafting secrets. Pigmen may use Tools 2 Stages above their Current Stage. Pigmen may use Magic starting at the Dirt Hovel Stage. Pigmen may only build an Outlier during the Gold City and Diamond Capital Stages. Pigmen build only 50% of standard constructions. Pigmen may build only 25% of the standard Residences. Pigmen Sub-Race: Zombie Pigmen Out of all the races that were scarred by the Great Ending War, the Zombie Pigmen are actually the best off of them all. They still retain their mental faculties, are effectively immortal unless slain in battle, and page 163 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge retain much of the Magical potential they had as Pigmen. Though the fact that they are now Zombies does lessen their Magical Potential somewhat. Though they have been largely driven out of the Overworld because of their Zombie appearance, they are content to live in the Nether, and welcome all travelers. However, if attacked, the entire Zombie Pigmen community will attack the offending party. Never underestimate the fury of a Zombie Pigman. Zombie Pigmen may only be used as an Outlier Race at or after Glowstone Expansion. Zombie Pigmen build 150% magic than standard Zombie Pigmen learn magic 150% faster than standard. Zombie Pigmen build 125% more military than Standard. Zombie Pigmen standard armament is Iron Armor with a Golden Helmet, enchanted Golden Sword. Pureblood Goblins: Pillaging Murder Machines Goblins do not set down very many roots. They are motivated by only one thing: War. They love it. They crave it. They would do anything to have it. While they will attack nearby weak races, they prefer to fight people at or above their current strength level. Goblins Must build 175% more Agriculture per population. Goblins may only build Slums Goblins may use Tools that are a Stage Higher than they are (Wood Tools in Dirt Hovel, Stone Tools in Wood Settlement, etc) Goblins may not build walls. Goblins build 150% more military than standard. Goblin Sub-race: Ora'Chen (Orcs) WIP--Basically Goblin mystics/shamans Pureblood Kobolds: Thieving little Scoundrels While not technically the same race as Goblins, Kobolds are generally considered the same as Goblins--a nuisance. Kobolds are weak creatures that survive by stealing from stronger parties They are generally scared off by a show of force, but are quick to exploit any weaknesses they find. Kobolds may not build Outliers Kobolds have a population cap of 50. Kobolds must build 200% more Agriculture than standard Kobolds are generally found harassing trade routes between other race's Outliers. Kobolds aren't really intended as a Player race. Kobolds are intended to be used interchangeably with Bandits in the Crime section. page 164 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Kobold Sub-race: Used Kar Kobolds WIP Pureblood Race: Rock Trolls WIP How to Use the Races TL: DR These are EXAMPLES, and should be used as a guide, not a hard-and-fast limiter. It's your game, play it how you want. This is a quick and dirty run-through of what is explained in-depth further down. Founding Race Founds the Capital Outlier Race Founds an Outlier Immigrant Races settle in the Capital or Outlier--may be same as Founding/Outlier Race, or be a different Race every single Stage. Example for a given Stage Capital Founding Race 40-60% (or more) Immigrant Race 60-40% (or less) Outlier Outlier Race 40-50% Founding Race 10-25% Immigrant Race Whatever's Left% Major Race takeover Capital Founding Race 10-20% Major Race 40-50% Immigrant Race(s) If applicable Outlier Founding Race 5-15% page 165 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Major Race 10-20% Outlier Race 35-45% Immigrant Race(s) Whatever's Left % If Applicable If Founding Race takes back over from the Major Race Capital Founding Race 45-55% Major Race 5-10% Immigrant Race(s) Remaining% Outlier Outlier Race 35-50% Founding Race 10-20% Major Race 5-10% Immigrant Race(s) Remaining% Founding Race The Founding Race is the race that you start with. If you are starting a new race in the middle of a challenge, feel free to pick any race at all, but be sure to make sure that your population/builds fit into your chosen Race. Make all of the Percentages fit, build more if you need to. If you have overbuilt, that's fine, don't worry, you don't need to tear your overbuilt stuff down. It's just less you have to build later. The Founding Race will normally be 40-60% of the Immigrants to the Capital in any given Stage, and 10-25% of the Immigrants in an Outlier if the Outlier Race is not the same as the Founding Race. The Following Races may NOT be used as Founding Races (except in Rule of Cool exceptions): Zombie Pigmen Available as an Outlier/Immigrant Race at/after Glowstone Expansion Outlier Race Outlier Races are essentially Founding Races, except that they are founding Outliers, not the Capital of the Civilization. Outlier Races make up at least 40% of all Immigrants to that specific Outlier. Major Race page 166 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Founding/Outlier Races may change over time, if you want. Say you start with Humans, but slowly Goblins take over the town. If an Immigrant Race reaches 75-80% of the population in the Capital/Outlier, they become the new Major race. The Founding Race will still be Human, but Goblins take over the majority of the population, and take over the Founding Race bonuses. The Founding Race will still continue to arrive, but in smaller numbers (unless you have a wave or two of the same race as the Founding Race), in both the Capital and the Outliers. If a Major Race gets overtaken by the Founding Race (or another Race), they fade back into relative obscurity, but are guaranteed to arrive every Stage in drastically reduced numbers. Also, there may be several Major Races. I.E. The Founding Race gets taken over by Race A, which gets taken over by Race B, which gets taken over by Race C before the Founding Race manages to get back on top. at this point the Founding Race retains its majority, but Races A-C still manage to keep coming in every stage in decreased numbers. Immigrant Race (by Stage) Generally, most of the folks that come to a certain Capital/Outlier are from the same Race as the Founding/Outlier race. But if you want, other races may come settle in your Capital/Outliers. This race will generally not come in sufficient numbers to entirely outnumber the Founding/Outlier Race. Whatever Race you decide to bring in will need to follow their standard Racial Ruleset, and ignore the Racial Ruleset of the Founding/Outlier Race. There may definitely be more than one Immigrant Race per Stage